


A Wild Stiles Appeared!

by ang3lba3



Series: No One's Dead and Nothing Hurts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pokemon References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Astonish me with your bone rush.” Stiles breathed. “Comet punch my dark void with your bullet seed.”</p><p>“You’re the worst-” Derek moved a hand to wrap around Stiles’s dick. “-dirty talker I have ever heard.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wild Stiles Appeared!

Derek was getting really sick of Stiles’s ‘dirty talk’.

The sex was amazing - better than amazing, it was the best he’d ever  _had_ \- but then Stiles opened his mouth and everything went downhill.

In this case, sort of literally.

Stiles licked a slow line up the underside of Derek’s dick, eyes wide and innocent as his fingers stroked softly on the silky skin.

“I want you to cum in my mouth like a hydro pump.” he murmured, and Derek opened his mouth because  _what the fuck_ but then Stiles was swallowing him down and he couldn’t breathe much less  _talk_.

Stiles pulled back off with a pop, and Derek barely had time to think  _oh shit_  before Stiles was crawling on top of him and lining himself up.

“I want your bonemerang to pound me so hard I have to go to a Pokecenter.” Stiles murmured into Derek’s lips.

Absolutely no one should sound that sexy when saying something so ridiculous.

Stiles slid himself down onto Derek’s dick, mouth open in a - thank G _od_  - silent moan.

“Come on baby, horn drill me so hard your jigglypuffs are slapping against my-”

Derek gripped Stiles’s hips, rolling his eyes as he complied. Stiles let out a whimper of surprise, fucking himself down. The room was filled with nothing but gasps and the slap of skin on skin until Stiles opened his mouth to talk again. Derek groaned, partially because Stiles was clenching around him but mostly because Stiles was about to speak.

Stiles threw his head back, and Derek growled at the long expanse of neck, leaning up to suck a mark into the flushed skin.

“ _Astonish_ me with your bone rush.” Stiles breathed. “Comet punch my dark void with your bullet seed.”

“You’re the worst-” Derek moved a hand to wrap around Stiles’s dick. “-dirty talker I have ever heard.”

Derek managed to hit Stiles’s prostate and followed it up with a particularly clever twist of his wrist. Stiles half screamed, adjusting angles quickly to hit that spot repeatedly.

“Glare at me while you give me your gunk shot.” Stiles moaned.

Derek laughed in spite of himself, the motion setting off a weird chain reaction that left Stiles screaming.

The clench of Stiles around him was almost unbearable, and he fucked into it as fast and hard as he could before Stiles could recover enough brain cells to speak.

Of course, this only meant that he came as Stiles said: “Mark me up inside with your egg bomb, give my roost your milk drink, shoot your-”

Derek roared wordlessly, partially because God but orgasms were amazing, mostly to make Stiles shut the fuck up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr at [this gorgeous blog ;)](ang3lba3.tumblr.com)


End file.
